Those skilled in the art will recognize that various liquid dispensing containers and related covers or lids have been fabricated and sold over many decades. For many years, these liquid dispensing containers, and their associated covers or lids, have been designed to meet the particular needs of the users during their various activities. For example, liquid dispensing containers have been specifically designed for assorted events/activities such as running, bicycle riding, hiking, rock climbing, driving an automobile, attendance at sporting events, and the like. Much attention has been directed in these prior art designs to providing a liquid dispensing vessel which permits a user to consume or dispense liquid from the container in a reliable manner during the activity, and which further reduces accidental spilling of the liquid from the container in the event that the drinking vessel is accidentally overturned.
With regard to drinking containers which are often going to be utilized during an athletic event, much attention has been directed towards developing beverage containers which can be operated by a single hand, and which further simultaneously allows for the equalization of air pressure within the internal cavity of the drinking vessel as the beverage contained within the vessel is consumed.
While many possible designs have been developed to address these assorted needs, several shortcomings have become apparent after prolonged usage of these same prior art products.
For example, many users of these prior art drinking vessels often need to consume the contents of the drinking vessel quickly while engaged in various athletic pursuits. Moreover, many athletes often need to receive large volumes of the fluid to be dispensed in view of the vigorous athletic activity that they are pursuing. The prior art liquid dispensing containers have not, generally speaking, been designed to rapidly deliver large volumes of fluid, or other liquid from the dispensing container, in view of the concern that such liquid, in large volumes, would cause problems in the event that the drinking vessel was accidentally overturned. Consequently, smaller volumes of liquid are often dispensed from most fluid dispensing containers. Accordingly, drinking vessels with greater versatility would be beneficial.
Moreover, the complexity of the various designs of the prior art drinking vessels have often impaired the ability of the same drinking vessel to dispense substantially all the contents of the fluid dispensing container. Those skilled in the art will recognize that often a small volume of fluid remains within the fluid dispensing vessel notwithstanding that the user has attempted to drain the entire contents of the same liquid dispensing vessel. Accordingly, drinking vessels that drain the entire contents would be beneficial.
In view of the complexity of the prior art devices and other drinking vessels employed, to date, problems often arise regarding how to effectively cleanse such drinking vessels, or fluid dispensing containers, in view of the likelihood that sticky residue or other contamination from the fluid contained within the drinking vessel coats the drinking vessel, or associated lid or cover, and thereby makes them either wholly or partially inoperative or undesirable. This trace residue often encourages the growth of microorganisms and further inhibit the proper operation of any sealing device or other dispensing assembly employed to selectively dispense the liquid or beverage from the fluid dispensing container. Accordingly, drinking vessels more easily cleaned would be beneficial.